Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club cleaning machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to ultrasonic golf club cleaning machines. 2. General Background of the Invention
Typical golf club cleaning machines contain a single bay, allowing only one set of clubs to be cleaned at a time.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,141,009; 3,709,732; 3,101,089; 5,385,160; 5,168,888; 4,757,831; 4,951,339; 5,224,233.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,160 discloses a cabinet to accept golf club or clubs to be cleaned by ultrasonic vibration of a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,009 discloses an ultrasonic golf club cleaning cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,089 discloses an ultrasonic golf club cleaning machine for cleaning multiple clubs.